


Moving In The Right Direction

by femslash



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt i saw about your ship moving in together. it's just supposed to be cute, so uh hopefully it is. it's set during me2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In The Right Direction

Miranda had insisted that Jack move into her cabin.

"You live in a hole, Jack. I refuse to spend every night of however long this godforsaken mission takes worried about falling off a cot."

"It suited you just fine last night, princess."

"My cabin, Jack. End of discussion."

So agreed to the cheerleader's demands, and here they were, a week later, carrying boxes to the Normandy's elevator. Jack had rolled her eyes when Miranda had told her they would be doing this the old fashioned way - as in, lifting with their arms, not their biotics. Miranda claimed it would be good for their relationship to work hard together. Jack considered telling her that there were other ways to make her sweat, but ultimately decided against it. It probably wasn't the best idea to piss her girlfriend off while she was carrying her possessions.

Miranda grunted as she picked up the larger of the last two boxes. "How in God's name did you accumulate this much garbage while in prison?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, you could, you know, lift with your fucking biotic skills, rather than complaining about my shit." Miranda shook her head. "I told you, we're doing this the old-fashioned way.""Whatever, bitch, see if I help you then." There had only been about half a dozen boxes to begin with, it wasn't her fault Miranda had gravitated towards the heavier ones. She slapped the other woman's ass as she went to pick up the last box. Miranda glared at her, then went back to struggling with the box.

Jack sat on the box and watched her. There was no way she should be having this much trouble with a goddamn moving box. Sure, a lot of her strength came from her biotics, but she was still in amazing condition. Came with perfect genetics, Jack figured. Then it hit her. Miranda WANTED her help. She wanted to be a fucking damsel in distress. That wasn't like her. Miranda liked be to be the one in control - one of the smaller boxes, the one with DO NOT OPEN (THIS MEANS YOU JEFF) written on it in thick black letters, contained proof of that fact. Still, maybe Jack had called her a princess enough times that she decided to start acting like one.

She decided to let her struggle for a few more seconds, faking an exaggerated yawn. Then she walked over to her girlfriend, and crouched down beside her. "You okay babe?" Miranda nodded her head. "Just fine," she said, gritting her teeth. Her cheeks were faintly pink, more likely from embarrassment than exertion. "Or maybe arousal" came a voice at the back of Jack's head. She pushed that thought aside. "C'mon, princess, lemme help you." Jack stood behind her, putting her arms around her, until her scarred hands were overtop Miranda's pale, perfectly manicured ones. She rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "And how exactly do you expect me to put the box down now?" She made a good point. Jack took a step back, letting go of her. Miranda slowly lowered the box to the ground. Jack stepped around her to grab it, making a show of flexing her tattooed arms before picking the box up. Miranda's blush darkened, spreading across more of her face. "Good," Jack thought. "Hey, uh, do you mind picking up the other box?" Miranda nodded, turning around to grab it.

They walked to the elevator in silence, Miranda trailing behind Jack. The other boxes were already on the elevator - Miranda had convinced EDI to stop everyone else from using the ship's elevator while they were moving. Why the ship only had one elevator to begin with was a problem for another day. They added their boxes to the pile, and Miranda closed the elevator door. They stood there, still silent, as the elevator moved up the two floors from the lower deck to the crew deck. Jack was gonna miss her dank little psuedo-cabin, but she figured it was worth it. Plus, it meant she wouldn't have to share a bathroom with Grunt anymore. There are some things you just can't unsee.

EDI announced that they had arrived on the crew deck. Miranda started to pick up a box, when Jack grabbed her arm. "Please, let me. You can go get your cabin ready or something." Miranda gave her an odd look, but agreed to do as Jack asked, and strolled out of the elevator. Jack grinned at the poor male crew members who watched her walk away. She used her biotics to move them towards the closed door of Miranda's cabin, then begin lifting them individually. The door slid open, and as she carried the first one in, she was greeted by an unamused Miranda.

"You cheated."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Did you, or did you not, use your biotics to lift those boxes?"

"....no?"

"Jack, I have security cameras feeding into my computer."

"...maybe?"

Jack grinned at her, sheepishly. Miranda rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll do the rest of it the way you wanted, okay Miri?" Miranda waved her away, sitting down in her desk chair, spinning slightly. Jack went back for the rest of the boxes, getting Miranda's attention each time she brought a new one in, making sure she knew that she was doing what she wanted. When the sixth box was carried in, she stopped and looked at her. Miranda turned her chair to face her girlfriend. "Well, you are capable of doing what you're told." "Uh, I think we knew that already," Jack said, gesturing to the small box with the warning labels.

Miranda stood up. "Well, I guess we better start unpacking and-" Jack used her biotics to lift her girlfriend, forcing her onto the bed. Miranda yelped as she landed, glaring at Jack. The blush had returned. God, she was so fucking hot when she was pretending to be mad. Jack crawled onto the bed - their bed - and straddled her girlfriend.

"I think we've earned a break from moving." She took the sudden press of Miranda's lips against hers, and the hand wrapped around her waist, as an agreement.


End file.
